


dusty roads

by bl00dyQueen



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Tales of the SMP - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Face-Fucking, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, The Wild West, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, bartender ranboo, hey sexy, sheriff technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl00dyQueen/pseuds/bl00dyQueen
Summary: long before Karl, those roads were filled with passion.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 150





	dusty roads

**Author's Note:**

> my first work lol

The long dusty road that connected two buildings had tumbleweeds crossing in and out. A short minimum wage bartender was bent over the long wooden table as his hair glowed under the evening sunlight that would soon be filled with the stars he always thought of as his freckles on a sunny morning. He was currently getting up off the table to go lock up for the night. He walked over to the chocolate colored oak door as his rusty worn out shoes hit the wooden floor under him. His real name was John but everyone in that small self centered town just called him Ranboo. As he locked the oak door he walked across the dusty old road over to Technos or known as Sheriff Sherman Thompson, he and Ranboo had been friends ever since Ranboo started his dark old bar back long ago.

Ranboo walked into Technos office seeing the prisoner, "crops" in the cold dark corner he stayed with the heavy bloody heads of the forgotten that were once apart of the small economy. He walked to Technos desk showing it was getting time to close down. Techno looked out and nodded seeing the pretty silver moon come up. Ranboo had always loved the Sheriff, how he looked, how he did different things, just about everything. Ever since the first day he met him he felt this way. He had hoped to tell him soon.

"you okay Ranboo?" Techno stated with full concern. "Oh yea! Just thinking" Ranboo said, he felt his heart flutter at the sudden concern in Technos voice. "You have been thinking a lot recently, is it the goddamn thieves, ill fucking kill them!" Ranboo could feel the sudden tightness in this pants as Techno said that while he slammed his hand into the desk in rage. "No! Ive just been really stressed over something." Ranboo said trying to hide the urge to get on his knees and sucking Techno off. "You can tell me if you feel comfortable" Techno said with his soft voice. Ranboo felt himself melt into the tone of voice.

Techno could see that the bartender had been picking his nails lately and had been coming to Techno so he could take care of the fingers that started to bleed. Techno had always loved Ranboo, he would do anything to help him not be as stressed as he has been recently. Even if techno would want to slam him on to the desk and fuck the shit out of him, he held back. 

"Why dont you get on your knees for me, pretty boy" Techno said quietly so the prisoner would not hear him. Ranboo shifted under he desk, to soon take all his stress out on technos dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo ending this on a cliffhanger because im tired asf :p part 2 will be out tmr shawty


End file.
